Love For ISIOA
by XxHeLLsAssAssInxX
Summary: imagine having gone forever knowing you have one sibling, until one day, when some mysterious people come out of nowhere, they start attcking u then they come out n say theyre related to u, thats what happens to inuyasha and sesshomaru in this story
1. Chapter 1

LOVE FOR I.S.I.O.A i dont care how the name is supposed to b spelled but i dont care, but I.S.I.O.A. is spelled this way for a reason, n dont correct me (isioa is inuyasha's mom) cuz i know im wrong so just read the story! and my microsoft word is still not working so excuse the punctuation problems -btw sesshomaru goes out of character later on in the story)

INTRODUCTION

lord sesshomaru: what is your purpose here...?

voice one: you...

voice two: are you going to come quietly-

voice three: or do we have to take you down the hard way?

lord sesshomaru: im going to have to choose-

lord sesshomaru jumped and lashed at them with his whip

lord sesshomaru: the hard way

they all jumped

one of them grabbed his whipped and some how broke it

jakuen: m'lord!

lord sesshomaru: ...

voice two: hehe...

voice three: he why dont u give up while you still can lil bro?

jakuen: thats absurd! m;lord has no sisters! his only sibling is-

voice one: inuyasha, we know... he's going to join us soon, as you yourself

lord sesshomaru: (cold voice that sends shivers down your back) i have no siblings...i have no family

( voice one-ichigo:second oldest sister/ voice two-amanata: the oldest sister/ voice three-oisha: youngest sister)

**CHAPTER ONE**

three dark figures loomed over a camp sight after a long search

voice one: let us ambush this place my sister... then we can rest for tomorow's journey

voice two: im the oldest... and i say no... last time was a one time deal...

voice three: but sister... where will we shelter for the night?

the oldest sister sniffed around, which automatically got the other sisters doing the same thing. the person of voice one got a closer look through the bushes.

voice two: oisha, come here my sister...

voice one: yes, we have spotted the one named...

all three sisters: inuyasha...

inuyasha: what is that smell...?

miroku: it wasnt me, i swear!

kagome: inuyasha?

inuyasha had jumped up and towrds the bush

amanata: quick! he's coming! formatio-

inuyasha: hi ladies (evil grin)

oisha: ahhhh i thought he was better looking than that!

inuyasha: ...say what!

amanata: formation susemanatasumegata!

inuyasha: susemana-whata?

they all surrounded inuyasha, suddenly they started to vibrate then soon it looked as if, they all multiplied. inuyasha couldnt help but to look around.

inuyasha: what the hell?

he looked back and forth desperately looking for a way to defeat them

ichigo: you will not escape us!

suddenly an arrow came shooting, missed them

kagome: how can i hit if i dont know which one is real!

oisha: ill take care of them...

oisha disapeared with the speed of lightning, and appeared behind kagome

inuyasha: kagome!

kagome looked behind her

kagome: ahhhh!

inuyasha tried to get to her, but in his attempt he was socked in the stomache. then he was taken from behind and knocked out. there he sat bound to the wall, with what seemed to be a weird spell, while everyone else was chained together. but what inuyasha noticed that was intirely peculiar, bound by what inuyasha was bound by

was a man who's face was shrouded in darkness

mysterious person: so they have caught you too inuyasha...

inuyasha: s-sesshomaru...?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

inuyasha: s-sesshomaru?

lord sesshomaru: yeah? and what of it?

kagome: ... inu...yasha...? sesshomaru! what is he doing in here?

inuyasha: that's what i'd like to know...

lord sesshomaru: u have no power in making me say anything

inuyasha: yeah... ur right...

kagome: he...is...?

lord sesshomaru: i am?

inuyasha: yeah you r... i wont make you... but i know you were captured by girls!

sango: ugh... inuyasha... keep it down i-lord sesshomaru...?

lord sesshomaru: ...

inuyasha started to sing-

inuyasha: he got caught by girls! he got caught by girls!

then shippo woke up and stared at inuyasha...then to lord sesshomaru... then to inuyasha... then shippo chimed in

iniyasha and shippo: he got caught by girls! he got caught by girls!

lord sesshomaru: well look who's talking! you werent even out numbered! so u can shut up now! ha!

inuyasha:... waaaah! leave me alone!

a figure walked out of the hallway and into the light

ichigo: i see you r all awake... amanata oisha... come it is time...

inuyasha thinking: these girls are somewhat familiar to me... but how...?

amanata: we will have to do it tonight... the only night before we wait for another 100 years...

ichigo: ugh! in-int-truder...

everyone looked towards ichigo. there she stood with an arrow through her left arm and one in her neck.

amanata: ichigo!

mysterious voice: dont move!

they looked over to the dark hallway where the mysterious voice cae from. from the shadow came kikyo, holding a bow up to inuyasha

inuyasha: why are you pointing that thing at me!

lord sesshomaru: FFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEE!

kagome: why are you doing this?

kikyo: yes... do explain... before i release my arrow...

inuyasha: well then point it somewhere else! then shoot it!

lord sesshomaru: no no leave it where it is... and FFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEE!

amanata: put down the bow and ill explain...

kikyo: i dont need to set the bow down to force you to-

inuyasha: kikyo! behind you!

but kikyo was way ahead of him, by the time he said that oisha was kneeling on the floor clutching her stomache

kikyo: talk!

amanata: ok.. but its a long story...

kikyo shot an arrow which pinned her arm to the wall, then it was followed by 5 more arrows, which pinned her arm and legs as well as both sides of her neck

kikyo: we have time... continue...

amanata: ... i guess i have no choice... ok well here it is... -sighs- our mother... isioa married to the great dog demon... our father...

inuyasha: OUR! as in yours-us-you-them-but-him-then-how-me WE'RE RELATED!

amanata: yes... now i would like to get this over with... ok well anywayz as i was saying... spell our mothers name backwards... A.O.I.S.I.

inuyasha; wat does that have to do with any-

amanata: a representing myself, the o for oisha, the i for-

inuyasha: inuyasha?

amanata: no... ichigo, the s for sesshomaru, and the i for u inuyasha... that was what are father planned... to have five children based upon his love for his wife, but unfortunitly for u inuyasha, u were the only half demon in the family...

inuyasha: so that means im a one of a kind!

lord sesshomaru: or it means that u r the weakest in the family

inuyasha:...

kagome: but wat does that have to do with capturing inuyasha and sesshomaru?

kikyo: it all makes sense now...

amanata: yes... its the only way...

inuyasha: huh?

kikyo: i see... but why not anither method?

inuyasha: huh?

lord sesshomaru: oh i see now...

inuyasha: huh?

amanata: well the onther way is not a guarunteed method... at least this way we...

kikyo: i understand...

inuyasha: I DONT!

kikyo: they wish to reserect your mother and father, by collecting theyre remains, but at a very high cost... in order to bring them back...youneed their blood...

kagome: but their blood is gone... dried up along with their bodies...

kikyo: i never said that blood... their own flesh and blood...

lord sesshomaru: their children...

amanata: yes... indeed... but we thought it was impossible... until we found inuyasha that is...

inuyasha: i feel so speci-

amanata: to sacrifice

inuyasha: nevermind

amanata: yes... unfortunitly... inuyasha is the most important part of this... you see... we are all demons... therefore only inheiriting our father's traits... we have no human blood, but inuyasha is a half demon! we need him!

amanata struggles ruthlessly

lord sesshomaru: oh sure... obsess over him...

inuyasha sticks his tongue at sesshomaru

kagome: there has to be some other way!

amanata: the other way is too ricky and it might not even work...

kagome: what other method is that?

amanata: stealing their souls back from naraku...

sry pplz but i might take awhile to upload the next chapter...i have ALOT to deal with... (which is nunya business)


End file.
